


Imbalance

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Elements in Balance [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Book 3: Change, But basically canon compliant, But it's okay when you have friends who help, F/F, First dates are complicated business when you are the Avatar, Fluff, Humor, Slight canon divergence in Korrasami terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: What with Ba Sing Se being the worst, Korra and Asami don't manage to have that date.Korra and Asami both begin to worry that with all the huge problems the Avatar has to solve, maybe a dinner date isn't something they should be focused on.Luckily, they have some friends who want to help them figure things out.





	Imbalance

They're only three hours out from Ba Se Sing when Korra knocks on Bumi's door.

Korra is calm.

It's not that the date with Asami is worrying her. After all, it's far from the only thing on Korra's mind. There's the mission to find more airbenders, for example, and one thing about that is that it might eat into her spare time. Spare time that she could be using to go on dates with Asami.

There's the problem of how to deal with President Raiko, and her return to Republic City, which will be necessary at some point if she's going to continue dating Asami.

There's the issue of Kai, their new recruit, who has made a very strong impression on Jinora and who does a very good impression of Mako's brooding face. Korra is responsible for Kai. She needs to try and watch out for him. That's something that could really get in the way of her dating Asami.

With all of those problems to deal with, it's a wonder that Korra has had any time to think about her first date with Asami. And now that Korra finally _has_ thought about it, she realises that she has no plans. None. And if this first date doesn't go well, there will be _no more dates with Asami_.

Korra is not panicking.

She thumps Bumi's door again, just in case he didn't hear her the first time.

The door springs open. Bumi snarls, "I don't want to...Korra?"

"Bumi, you've been to Ba Sing Se before, right? I was wondering-"

Bumi's face lights up. Korra yelps when he yanks her into his cabin, grinning enthusiastically.

"Korra! What can I do for you? Need some advice? Need me to infiltrate the Dai Li again? Need me to groom Oogi? Brush Naga's teeth? Need to hear a story? A flute recital? Anything? Anything at all?"

Bumi pauses, which is rare when he's in full flow, so Korra quickly says, "Advice! I need advice about...uh, you infiltrated the Dai Li? They're all earthbenders, how could you...?"

Which is a mistake, of course, and by the time they're only two hours out from Ba Sing Se, Bumi's really beginning to hit his stride describing how he trained two rock-spitting cobras to hide in his sleeves.

There's a knock at the door, and Korra almost breaks the handle she opens it so quickly.

Jinora looks up at her, startled. "Hey, Korra! Is Uncle Bumi there?"

Bumi rushes to the door. "So sorry, Avatar needs me! Can't. Bye!"

He slams the door.

Korra stares at him, confused.

He folds his arms and glares at her. "Don't ask."

Korra folds _her_ arms and glares back.

Bumi huffs and narrows his eyes, but there's sweat on his brow. "I don't want to talk about it!"

Korra taps her foot and glares harder.

Bumi sighs and wilts. "I can't do it. It's _killing_ me, Korra."

Korra unfolds her arms and puts her glare away for later. "What? Airbending training?"

"No, it's Tenzin! Bossing me around and thinking he's the boss of me! Just because he's _technically_ the boss of me, now! But that doesn't mean he should get to...act like it all the time!"

Korra suppresses a giggle. "Well, that doesn't mean you should slam the door in Jinora's face. That probably hurt her feelings."

"N-no, it's okay!" Jinora offers, from behind the door.

Bumi and Korra blink and look at the door. They look at each other.

Bumi shrugs. "Can't you teach me, Korra? _You_ wouldn't start lessons before dawn!"

"What? No! I'd be a terrible teacher. Besides, that would hurt _Tenzin's_ feelings."

"I know, I know..." Bumi glances guiltily at the door. He says, loudly, "I mean, I was just joking!"

"It's okay, I won't say anything," promises Jinora, muffledly.

Korra rolls her eyes. She nudges Bumi aside and opens the door. Jinora peers up at them, nervously.

"Hey, Jinora. Sorry about all that."

Jinora smiles. "Um, dad said all new airbenders should assemble on deck, so..."

" _All_ of us? All _two_ of us? He's doing this on purpose."

Korra judiciously ignores him. "I need a couple of minutes of Bumi's time, Jinora. Then I'll send him to you. Okay?"

"Okay! I'll go...train Kai!" Jinora turns to go.

Korra kicks Bumi and gestures at Jinora's back.

Bumi clears his throat. "Jinora?"

"Yes, Uncle Bumi?"

"I'm sorry about slamming the door on you, sweetheart. Give your silly old uncle a hug?"

Jinora steps into his arms. Korra grins, and, not being one to let a chance to hug people she loves slip past her, she gathers them both up into her arms and gives them a gentle squeeze. Bumi squeaks when his feet leave the floor, but Korra puts that down to Bumi not knowing how hugs are meant to work.

This time, Jinora smiles and waves on her way out the door.

Bumi smiles wistfully. "Good kid."

"She really is."

Bumi gives Korra a strange look. His smile becomes cunning. "You know...I think you may have cracked a rib with that-"

"No! You are going to training! Besides, that was a Southern Water Tribe hug. Our hugs are _healing_."

Bumi sighs. "Fine! What did you need advice about?"

And suddenly Korra remembers that she has a date to go on with Asami Sato. She rubs the back of her neck. "Um...do you know any good restaurants in Ba Sing Se?"

"Dozens! Well...two. Although I suppose it's one, now, after the fire. Which, funny story, was started when a rock-spitting cobra _somehow_ got loose in the kitchen and-"

"No stories! Just the name of the restaurant, please."

Bumi pauses. He examines Korra carefully. "Oho! Well...maybe not The Stuffed Sloth Panda, then..."

"That's a real place?"

"It is, but it's not the best place for a date."

"Who said anything about a-"

"I do happen to know the name of the most romantic restaurant in all of Ba Sing Se." Bumi pretends to examine his nails. "If that would be of interest to anyone..."

Korra scoffs, weakly. "That's not even...why would I be...? I just want food, _obviously_! What is it, though, the name of the romantic one? And on an unrelated note, do you know where I could buy flowers, maybe?"

He cackles and jabs his forefinger at her. "So! You _are_ getting back into the romance game! About time! Now...what does the Avatar want to know? Hmm?"

Korra slumps. She mutters, "Fine. Yes. What...what would you recommend for a date in Ba Sing Se?"

"Finally! That's the _right_ question, and I'm the right person to ask." Bumi rubs his hands together. "Ah, but you have to set the right ambiance! Especially for someone like...ahem, whoever you might be going on a date with. First, let's talk flowers!"

In spite of her acute embarrassment, as Bumi talks, Korra begins to get excited at the prospect of getting into the city.

Her excitement lasts right up until they fly over the Lower Ring.

* * *

There is no date in Ba Sing Se.

It shouldn't be the thing that bothers Asami the most, not after all the terrible things that happen there.

But it's impossible not to think about it. It's impossible not to think that Asami has ruined things between her and Korra by pushing for a date in _that_ place.

Because Ba Sing Se is a bad place, a broken place. A place of shadows, and secrets, and fear.

Bad things happen so quickly in Ba Sing Se. Kai, Mako and Bolin disappearing.

Hou Ting proving to be corrupt and cruel.

Discovering that the new airbenders, some of them children, were forcefully conscripted into Hou Ting's army.

Maybe worst of all, being exposed to the startling poverty and inequality in the city. Bolin was so happy to find his family, but his and Mako's stories of their time in the Lower Ring only served to make Asami more distressed, and Korra angrier.

They've escaped Ba Sing Se, but even though she's piloting an airship away from that place, with a large group of rescued airbenders in the hold, Asami feels Ba Sing Se lingering in the way her hands hold too tightly to the controls.

She feels it in the way she can't talk to Korra.

With everything going on, Asami couldn't find time to suggest dinner to Korra. And Korra didn't bring it up, either. Which means that the plans which seemed so certain in the sky mere days ago have vanished into the earth beneath Ba Sing Se. Vanished, with a finger to their lips, and silence in their wake.

Asami has no idea how to broach a subject as trivial as dinner when Korra's just defied the Earth Queen and been given the news that she's being hunted by a group of deadly master benders recently escaped from prison.

It seems that nothing is certain about the future, except that there will be more problems, more strife.

A broken dinner date is doubtless the last thing on Korra's mind. And Asami feels selfish for even thinking about it. Her date with Korra isn't important. Not when there are so many other things that Korra should be focused on.

She's lost in her gloomy thoughts, so she's startled when Bumi says, "Thought I'd relieve you at the controls. If you want to stretch your legs, or take a nap, or...anything."

Asami glances back at him. Bumju is perched on his shoulder. Bumi smiles, but even he seems subdued.

"No, thanks. I need to do something. To feel like I'm doing something," Asami admits.

Bumi wags his head. "Heh. I know how you feel. It's nice, having something simple to do, when the world's problems seem too big."

Asami smiles. "I didn't think there were any problems too big for you, Bumi."

"Oh, of course not! But not everyone is like me." He sighs. "It can be a burden, being so special."

Asami laughs. "You manage it well," she assures him.

He chuckles. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm always fine. It's Korra we worry about, isn't it?"

Asami stiffens slightly. "We?"

"Me, and Bumju. And Tenzin, and Jinora. And you, Asami. You know, the people who love her." Bumi smiles. "And Mako, and Bolin, of course. Lin, too, though she's physically incapable of saying the word. And everyone else in our unit."

Asami stares out into the night sky, watchful for any threatening clouds and waiting for her blush to subside. "Right. Of course."

"We're all here for her. And each other, though it's not always easy, what with Tenzin being so..." Asami watches Bumi's reflection stiffen and assume a strained expression. "No, no! An airbender must be light on their toes, feel the air on their ears, and never wiggle their nose or they might cause a storm!"

Asami smiles, "He tries as hard as he can. For everyone."

Bumi snorts. "Too hard, for my liking."

Asami sighs. "Mako's like that. He's terrible at just...relaxing, sometimes. He's always looking for the next bad thing that might happen."

"Hmm. And that's no way to live, is it? You've got to seize the moment! Or make one for yourself!"

Bumi's eyes meet hers in the windshield. He's smiling, slightly, but there's a gravity to him that Asami's unused to seeing.

"Especially when the world's problems seem too big," he adds. He chuckles at her expression. "What? It's something dad used to say." 

"Oh." Asami thinks that through. "Bumi?"

"Yes, Asami?"

"Could you take the controls? I...need to talk to someone."

He grins and throws a hasty salute. "Of course! Commander Bumi and Lieutenant Bumju are ready for duty!" Bumju flutters from his shoulder and drops down onto the console, raising one paw in salute, too.

Asami laughs. "Thank you, Bumi. For, uh, everything. I..."

"Get out of here, already, Asami. Bumju has an airship to fly!"

Asami decides he's joking. She goes to find Korra before she has to find out whether or not Bumi is joking.

* * *

Korra has spent the last few hours making sure the new airbenders are settled in, checking for and treating injuries, and making plans with Tenzin. She's tired, and she's worried about a great many things, and so she wants to find Asami. But she's also worried that that instinct is unfair. Asami deserves so much more than to provide support for Korra whenever she's upset.

Especially when Korra's job gets in the way of their first date.

Except, it's not a job...it's who she is. This is her life.

Maybe things fell apart with Mako not because they weren't romantically suited for each other, but because dating the Avatar is more strain than most relationships can survive.

Korra half wishes she could consult her former lives. She wishes wholeheartedly that Katara was here.

She shoves that thought aside, relieved that there's one last problem to solve, one more person she needs to find space for. While she's busy, she doesn't have time to worry.

Korra is standing outside her cabin, Naga alongside her. She eyes Naga speculatively. She looks into her tiny cabin, then back to Naga. "Hmmm..."

Naga looks at her doubtfully. She whines and lowers herself to the floor.

"Don't give me that! The hold is full, what with Oogi and the new airbenders. Trust me. This'll work! In you come, girl!"

So Korra leads and Naga, with a reproachful huff of air, follows.

And that's why, five minutes later, Asami finds Korra squashed into a corner of her cabin with Naga occupying most of the remaining space and Naga's left leg scrabbling for purchase in the corridor.

Korra is stuck in, and flailing around in a desperate bid to escape from, a prison comprised of her polar bear dog's right front leg and the airship's bulkhead. When she sees Asami, she tries to turn her flail into a casual wave. "H-hey, Asami. Just...settling in for the night! Everything's fine! Are you fine, too?"

Asami raises one perfect eyebrow. "So...at this point I should say goodnight and walk away?"

Korra considers the question carefully while Naga wriggles. At length, she spits a tuft of fur out of her mouth and ventures, "...yes?"

Naga, her head trapped under Korra's bunk, whines audibly.

Korra hisses, "Na _ga_! You're supposed to go along with it!"

Asami laughs and strips off her gloves. "Don't worry, Naga. I've got this."

Three minutes, one hastily improvised pulley, and some frantic scrabbling later, Asami is sitting on Korra's bed threading her laces back into her boots.

Her jacket and belt are sitting on the bed beside her. Korra tries to ignore Asami's bare arms, which are as pale, toned, and lovely as staring is rude.

Naga blocks the corridor outside, recovering her dignity with the assistance of treats and making her presence known every few seconds when the tip her wagging tail flits through the open door.

Korra sits on the floor. "So, uh, what's the visit about? Oh, and sorry, but other than Naga's treats I don't have any hospitality to offer..."

"Well, I wouldn't want to deprive Naga. Or...eat polar bear dog biscuits. I guess we'll just have to talk." Asami sits up and smiles.

Korra's heart accelerates like a racing Satomobile. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Well...first, are _you_ okay, Korra? After...everything?"

"Honestly? Not really. I've never had war declared on me by an entire country before. I tried to not make the same mistakes I did with Raiko, but...here we are."

"It's not the Earth Kingdom that's against you, Korra." Asami scowls. "It's Hou Ting. And you stood up to a clear injustice. That's not a mistake. You freed those airbenders!"

Korra shakes her head. When Asami tries to protest, she raises her hand. " _We_ freed them. All of us. But you're right. That's something we can be proud of. Still..." Korra sighs.

"It would be nice if something could go smoothly, for once." Asami says, softly.

Korra nods. "I thought it would get easier. I thought, after Unalaq and Vaatu...how could things get harder than that? But that was just a fight. If I lost, well...the world would have been plunged into darkness. But it was still just a...battle. I _know_ how to fight." Korra hugs her knees. "I used to think Raiko was bad. But at least he cares about his people! I don't know how to deal with someone like Hou Ting. Or how to even _start_ fixing everything that's wrong with Ba Sing Se."

Korra watches the tip of Naga's tail flick lazily in and out of her room.

She doesn't look up when Asami shifts on her bed. Korra doesn't even know how to fix their broken date.

Quietly, Asami says, "It's not your job to fix _everything_ , Korra. Not even you can do that. You can't...punish yourself for things outside your control."

Korra sighs. "Yeah. You're right. I know you're right. But...I don't think I'm going to run out of problems any time soon. I...this is how things are going to be, you know?" Korra risks a glance at Asami. She looks pensive, but she's there, listening attentively. Korra looks away. "I guess I'm just realising how...big it is. Being the Avatar. The more of the world I see, the more problems I find..." Korra takes a deep breath. "But...that's who I am. I just gotta deal with it."

"Not alone, though. You've got us. You've got me."

Korra looks up again and Asami's there. Asami is beautiful, and warm, and worried about her. Asami is there, still seeking her out in spite of every disaster that Korra brings with her.

Korra finds a smile. "Put that way, I've got the easy job. I just have to worry about the world. _You_ have to deal with me!"

Asami laughs. "True." She stands up, and before Korra can process it, Asami has taken a step and leaned over, and kissed her forehead. "Good thing I like a challenge."

"Hey, now! You're not supposed to _agree_." Korra protests, laughing.

They grin at each other, until, abruptly, the events of the day catch up with her and Korra is yawning massively.

Asami chuckles. "That's my signal. I should go get ready for bed." She hesitates. "I...know things are rough, but...you did a good thing tonight."

" _We_ did."

Asami bites her lip. She says, "Korra...are _we_ okay?"

Korra meets Asami's eyes. She smiles. "You know what I was just thinking?"

Asami shakes her head.

"Can you imagine what the restaurants are like in the Upper Ring? Probably all serving stuff Hou Ting likes and who would want to eat that? No good. U-unless you like that sort of thing, I mean, that would be okay, in that case, I guess...uh..."

Asami smiles, her body relaxing. "No, you're right. It would've been terrible, probably."

"We'll find somewhere better for that dinner, okay? I-if you still want-"

"I do. It's a date! At...an undetermined place and time. Which is not how that's supposed to work, but..."

Korra laughs. "Well, I'm not much good at planning things, anyway. We'll make it work for us."

And that must have been the right thing to say, because Asami's smile is the brightest it's been since before they flew over the Lower Ring on their way into Ba Sing Se. When she says goodnight, it's Asami's smile that Korra carries with her to bed.

* * *

After Tenzin takes the new recruits to the Northern Air Temple, they find out that there's another airbender at Zaofu.

Given how swiftly crises have arisen out of seemingly nowhere over the past few months, Asami isn't sure what to expect when they reach Zaofu.

Asami certainly doesn't expect the metal city to be so beautiful.

It's less a city than a sculpture; a triumph of engineering and architecture, all made of metal.

Suyin Beifong, their host, proves every bit as elegant as she is formidable as she makes them feel welcome to the city.

And Asami thinks that Zaofu is a good place, even if it is a place of contradictions.

Zaofu is welcoming, but every night, it is sealed off from the world by giant metal shutters.

Zaofu offers shelter to its people and its guests, even if those guests include a man like Varrick. Asami shouldn't feel safe around him, she supposes, and yet, in Zaofu, she does.

While Ba Sing Se brought the world's problems into sharp relief, Zaofu makes the world's problems seem manageable.

Even if that's a lie, a lie in a city where lies supposedly can't be told, it's a lie Asami needs to believe in.

Zaofu is a place where art and science can thrive, a place where Asami can feel the gears in her mind turning more swiftly, a place where she can watch Korra bit by bit put her burdens aside.

Zaofu is an impossible city. It is a city where all things begin to seem possible.

So even though Korra is busy trying to fix more problems, this time between Lin and Su and Opal; even though she is busy teaching Opal to airbend and learning to metalbend; even though there is never quite enough time for Korra and Asami to try being together, still...in Zaofu it seems possible that they could be.

Maybe that's why Asami isn't surprised when an evening stroll in Su's gardens a few days into their time in the city brings her to Korra.

Asami simply stops, and marvels.

Korra is leading Opal in airbending techniques.

The two young women weave gracefully through their forms, Korra leading and Opal following. They smile, and the air slow dances through the garden in response to them, carrying the scent of jasmine to Asami. She tries to take it all in, to breathe it all in, because this is a memory she wants to carry with her for the rest of her days.

When they finish, Opal bows to Korra. She walks away, head high, and smile dazzling. She pauses when she sees Asami. "Hi!"

"Hi, Opal. That was impressive. Airbending seems to agree with you."

Opal dips her head. "Thank you...I think it does. But I won't keep you. I'm sure Korra will be glad to see you."

"Oh?" Asami says, weakly, as a blush touches her cheeks. "Why?"

Opal laughs. "She's always glad to see you," she says. Opal leaves Asami there, unable to even say good night.

After a moment, she decides to say hello to Korra, instead.

"Hi, Korra."

Korra smiles when she sees Asami, and it's the most peaceful expression she's worn since...that night on the airship, before they got to Ba Sing Se.

"Hey, Asami." Korra's _looking_ at her like she did that night, too. Suddenly it's a lot harder to think clearly about anything other than Korra's eyes and how blue they are.

It's difficult, but Asami tries to string a coherent, relevant sentence together. "So...good training session?" Asami smiles. She is both relieved and immensely proud of what is undoubtedly one of her greatest accomplishments.

Korra smiles sheepishly. "Um, yeah! Not that I really do anything. I just show her the moves, and Opal picks them up almost immediately. She's a natural. Just as well, huh?"

Asami feels irritation rising within her. "What does that mean?"

"Well, if she was stuck with me as a teacher...can you imagine? It's good that she'll be going to the Northern Air Temple to get real training at some point. At least her talent makes up...for...you're staring."

Asami shakes her head. "I'm _glaring_. At you. Because I'm angry."

Korra blinks. "What? Why?"

"Korra! It's bad enough when other people do it, but I won't let you..."

Korra gapes at her, obviously confused.

Asami sighs. "Opal looks up to you, Korra. At first, she was awed by the Avatar. But...you've reunited her with her aunt. You've given her the courage to pursue what she wants, in spite of her mother's objections. You've put _belief_ in her, Korra. That's all _you_."

Korra blinks again. "Oh. I don't...you really think so?"

"I think Opal Beifong is going to be a force to be reckoned with. I think her going out into the world will make the world a better place. I think that's because of who she _is_ , but...you helped her find that person. That's...something you do, Korra. For the people around you."

Korra's expression slowly changes, becoming thoughtful. She blushes, suddenly, and rubs her arm. "I...uh...Asami?"

Asami's heart speeds up. "Yes?"

"Would you...uh...have you eaten? Yet. Tonight, I mean! Not _ever_ , because that would be...strange..."

Asami touches Korra's arm, halting her nervous motion and her words. Asami says, "I'd love to have dinner with you tonight."

Korra wraps her hand around Asami's. Korra's eyes are huge, and blue, and warm. Asami blushes but doesn't look away.

In that moment, Zaofu is a warm and dizzy place where hope sings sweetly.

* * *

The only problem with an impromptu dinner date is that neither of them knows anywhere to go in Zaofu.

So while Asami goes to put the finishing touches to some designs she has in mind for Future Industries, Korra finds herself once again hunting for someone to recommend a restaurant.

This time, she decides to ask Suyin Beifong for some advice. The matriarch of the metal clan has proven a wonderful host, and a good friend.

Korra finds Su in her dance studio, suspended from a cable.

She watches Su's aerial performance for a while, until Su notices her.

"Korra!" She descends smoothly to the floor.

"Good evening, Su. I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"Oh, nonsense. I was just refining some choreography before I presented it to the group. Is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering if you could recommend somewhere to eat?"

Su narrows her eyes, and Korra is suddenly reminded that, for all her friendliness and charm, Su is still a Beifong. "Is my table not good enough for you, Avatar?"

Korra's eyes widen. She waves her hands frantically. "Spirits, no! I mean, yes! Your table's great! So is the food, even! I just wanted somewhere more...ah, private?"

Korra is blushing. She knows that she is blushing. She is grateful that Zaofu's covers are closed, or else the whole of the Earth Kingdom would be able to see the glow she's emitting from her cheeks through the studio's door.

And, Korra's certain, every single person who saw that glow would _know_ , instantly, that it was caused by the Avatar blushing. And then Korra would have to move to the Fire Nation, because how could she face all the strange people she'll meet at random in the Earth Kingdom asking her, for the rest of her days, "Oh, yes! Korra the Blusher! What _did_ make you blush like that, Avatar?"

Suyin Beifong's frown melts and she starts giggling. "I'm sorry, Korra! I couldn't resist. Spirits! Your _face_!"

Korra feels her face get redder. "Oh. Haha. Yeah. You got me..."

Su places her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Of course I can recommend somewhere. But...what sort of somewhere? Private, you say? Just you and your...friends?"

Su's expression is perfectly innocent. Korra doesn't need Lin around to tell her that it takes a lot of practice and the complete absence of innocence to look that innocent.

"Uh, it'll just be me and...Asami." Korra's face remains at an elevated temperature. Her brow feels feverish. She wonders if this is how combustion benders feel _all the time_. 

Su's eyes light up. "Oh! You're making a move, eh?" She leans in close and whispers, fiercely, " _Good_! That girl is a _catch_ , Korra."

Before Korra's brain can involve itself in the conversation, Korra groans, "I _know_! She's an actual genius! She's a gorgeous, kind, patient, perfect person. I'm terrified!"

Su laughs with her whole body. She smiles fondly at Korra. "You're the Avatar. She might find you a bit intimidating, too, you know."

Korra frowns. "Not like that, though. I just...don't know why she isn't scared off by all the trouble that comes with...me."

Su hesitates. "Korra...this is a first date, I believe?"

Korra nods.

"Well..." Su spreads her hands. "Why not take one thing at a time? Asami wants this. So do you. So just do it, and see what happens."

Korra nods, slowly. "Huh. That...actually makes sense..."

Su snorts. "Of course it does, I said it. Now! Let's see if we can't come up with something worthy of Asami, hmm? I know the perfect place you can take her, but first...come on, I'm taking you to my stylist."

Korra lets herself get swept away as Su grabs her arm and drags her out of the studio at a rapid pace.

"Why do we need your stylist?"

Su grins an evil grin. "I've been watching you two mooning for _days_. I'm invested. So...we're going to do this right!"

"Um..."

"No buts!"

"I didn't say-"

"And you won't, if you're sensible."

Korra thinks about the likelihood of successfully staring down a determined Beifong, and decides it's simpler not to say any buts.

* * *

Asami doesn't look up from her sketch pad when she hears Korra's feet. "Hey! I just need to..."

"Take your time! Sorry I took so long..."

"It's okay, I think I cracked a problem with a gear system for a new assembly line we're trying to get up and running, so..."

"Oh, great!" Korra is quiet for a minute, before she blurts, "Um, Su told me about a place to eat, and we've got a table booked? Not that there's any rush! You should finish up first."

Asami nods vaguely She finishes her sketch and frantically jots down some notes before her brain inevitably gives in to the pressure exerted on it by the fact that Korra is standing a few feet away.

Asami closes her pad and looks up, smiling. "Okay, all done n...uh...oh!"

There's a soft clatter as Asami's pencil slips out of her fingers.

Korra is just standing there with her arms behind her back, wearing a dress. A new, green dress that hugs Korra like an old friend.

Korra fidgets nervously. "Su sort of...made me dress up?"

Suyin Beifong, Asami reflects, is a dangerous, reckless woman, and there will be words said to her later. When Asami has recovered the power of speech, that is.

Asami has always known, in an abstract sense, that Korra has legs under her boots and trousers. But, while the dress is quite modest in length, it still confronts Asami with the reality of Korra's chiselled calves.

This is not a reality that Asami was prepared for.

Asami wrenches her gaze away and looks at Korra's face, and that's worse, because above Korra's sheepish, crooked, adorable smile are Korra's _eyes_.

Korra has always had the largest, bluest eyes Asami has ever seen. Su has introduced a few modest touches of makeup that bring her eyes out even more. It's less intimidating making eye contact with Korra in the Avatar state than it is meeting Korra's earnest gaze now.

Asami flicks her eyes away and realises that Korra's hair is down. Asami doesn't think she's ever seen it like this, so soft-looking and flowing freely across Korra's shoulders. Her bare shoulders. And now Asami's looking at Korra's bare _shoulders_ and...Spirits! She has to find somewhere safe to look!

Asami hunts desperately and in less than a second confirms that there is nowhere safe to look in the immediate vicinity of Korra. Asami will just have to get through their date without looking at her.

Asami swallows and picks up the pencil. She tells it, "You...uh, you look really nice."

Korra laughs. "I suppose it _is_ a snazzy pencil."

Asami flushes. "Su, you are a terrible person," she mutters. She risks looking up. Korra is smiling softly at her. "So...dinner?" Asami croaks.

"Yeah. Su told me about a place called Tramak's Restaurant. It's not far. We can walk it, if you're ready?"

Asami has never felt less ready in her life. "Y-yes," she tells Korra's left earlobe. "Let's go!"

"Oh! Uh, this is for you." Korra brings her arms out from behind her back and presents Asami with a jasmine flower crafted from iron.

Asami gasps as her hand reaches out automatically to accept the flower. The work is a little crude, lacking in detail, but Asami isn't lying when she says, "It's beautiful. You made this? You metalbent this?"

Korra ducks her head. "Yeah...I know it's not very good, but I'm still learning." She grins, suddenly, and a fire lights in her. "I'll do better next time."

"Next time?" Asami smiles and her stomach flutters pleasantly.

"I hope there's going to be a lot more nights like this...but let's just see what happens tonight, okay? I don't want to worry about the future for a while."

"Alright. I think I can manage that."

"Really, Miss Sato, CEO of Future Industries?"

Asami realises she's still clutching her pencil. She puts it down on top of her pad and resolutely turns her back on both. The jasmine flower she keeps in her hand. "Really."

Korra offers Asami her arm and Asami accepts. Korra is warm and solid, and too easy to look at.

They walk out into the Zaofu night together. Korra is quiet, though she's smiling, and there's a looseness to her movements, a sense of peace radiating from her.

"What are you thinking?" Asami asks.

"Well..." Korra purses her lips. "I was thinking about all the big problems out there. And I was thinking that...maybe that's the wrong way of looking at things."

"Oh?"

"You and Su made me think that, maybe what looks big is really just a lot of little problems. All tangled up. Tangled up so badly, you don't know where to start or how to even tell one problem from another." Korra looks at Asami, and Asami wonders how she's got through her life with no one looking at her like that until now. "I was thinking that sometimes, you just have to make a start on _something_ , if you're going to change anything. I think maybe I should just take care of the small things for a while. Let the big things unravel themselves."

"So...tonight is just...?"

Korra frowns. "Tonight is me not worrying about what might happen because I'm the Avatar. Tonight is me just being...Korra."

Asami squeezes Korra's arm, and Korra stops.

Asami smiles and says, "I really like just Korra. In case you were wondering."

Korra grins. "Well, that's good to-"

Asami decides to interrupt her at that point, because she isn't sure how she's been able to not kiss Korra before now and she can no longer think of a single reason not to.

Their lips meet, and Korra tastes surprised, and then eager, and entirely wonderful throughout. _She_ is wonderful, and warm, and she fits into Asami's body like she belongs there.

When they part, Korra's eyes are wide and she grins dazedly. "Naga's not going to believe this!"

Korra blushes, and Asami laughs and takes her arm and they walk together through the streets of Zaofu.

And if it's just that one kiss, for now, it's the start of something much bigger, Asami is quite sure of that.

When they get to Tramak's, Korra cheers and fist pumps when she sees it deals in traditional Southern Water Tribe cuisine.

Asami decides that she has exactly two words for Su, later: thank you.

Everything else she has to say is for Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends!
> 
> I enjoy reading comments, so if you're the kind of person who likes writing them, this could work out beautifully. I hope you enjoyed the story, but I'm still very new to this fandom, and to these characters, so do please criticise away.
> 
> Take care, and I'll see you again soon! :)


End file.
